Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technique of performing data statistics and risk assessment on assessee information, and particularly relates to a risk assessment system and a data processing method.
Description of Related Art
To use historic data to study and determine whether specific human behaviors may influence human body or psychological status to cause probabilistic pathological changes or criminal acts is a goal to be achieved since ancient times. By achieving the above goal, data of a group of people may be collected to decrease a risk of illness or prevent crimes occurred in the group of people. On a medical point of view, if it determined that a specific disease is very possible to be directly related to specific conditions according to medical record data of a group of people, a doctor may provide suggestions or provide corresponding medicines for life behaviors of different patients or certain diseases, such that by ameliorating life behaviors or taking specific medicines, a chance that the patient falls ill is decreased or the pain brought by the disease is relieved.
The conventional risk assessment techniques all adopt a score measuring system provided by experts in collaboration with medical records of an assessee (for example, a patient) or questionnaires to describe pathology probability of the assessee for the specific disease or risk assessment of crime probability in model formulas. However, the aforementioned model formulas only adopt opinions or views of the experts, and are hard to describe why the specific disease is induced or a crime risk is increased through conditions therein. For example, a doctor may only explain the probability or a risk level of the specific disease vaguely to the patient based on the score measuring system, but cannot clearly explain the specific conditions that increases the possibility of the disease. On the other hand, the current risk assessment technique generally adopts a complicated and inaccurate algorithm (for example, a greedy construction method, a classification and regression trees algorithm, a decision tree learning algorithm, etc.) to acquire a calculation result. However, in an actual application, the greedy construction method is very possible to only obtain a local optimization result due to inadequate data types, and cannot achieve global optimization.